Love Me Please
by darkxXxflames
Summary: A girl finally finding freedom from her mother's wrath. Will she find friends to support her, hapinness, success and most of all love? Read to find out.... KaiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps this is a new story that I'm starting **

**Cause I feel that my first one is kinda twisted and I **

**Can't really understand what I'm writing there.**

**Hope that you guys will enjoy this one!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I was once happy in my family. So much love my parents filled me. They would always be with me, guide me and just be there for support. I remember when I was young, me and my parents would go out have fun and spend the whole day with each other. Nothing would ruin those happy days we had with each other……..but everything suddenly became horrible starting from the day my grandfather died. He was a very jolly man and I loved him so much. I would always visit him or he would visit me as I am one of his only two grandchildren. He passed all his possessions to my parents, but to be précised to my mother, Amelia Lee, I don't know why but maybe because my mom was the daughter of the once richest company but since my mother married my dad, the company was given to her sister and the company went down a little because a lot of new companies came and grew really big. But still and though I must admit that I am more close to my father, Richard Lee, than my mother, I loved her still like any daughter would.

I was 10 when my grandfather passed away and my happy days turned in to never ending sadness. My nightmare started when my parents would spend all their time working and keeping the company at a very high rank. Everyday when I wake up in the morning I find that they have left already and in the evening they would come just after I would go to sleep. In those days I feel like playing hide and seek with my parents. It's as if they were never home or they don't like to see me anymore. I feel invisible. I did everything for them to notice me once again, but after so much effort I stopped and just accepted the fact that they don't have any time for me anymore and I just gave up. But then I was surprised that after I gave up, my father suddenly came to me and ask me how I am doing when they're gone. Every night he would take me to my room, tuck me under the bed and stay there for a while just watching me sleep.

When I turned 13, things seemed to get much worse. My mom said that I should start preparing for the future when I would take over the family company. Right now I'm just known as the heir of the Lee Corporations or the only daughter of the owners of the Lee Corporations. She hired experts to teach me at home everything that is needed to know about living in high society.

As I grew older, my mom would order me what ever she wants to be accomplished. She says that "it's to give you experience and ideas on how to deal the company in any situations that may come." Everyday she is becoming more and more of a tyrant and every time I would make a mistake, she hits me and tells me that I am not worthy to be heir of the company. '_Well I never asked to be, I just want to feel that you love me because as she is my mother I love her very much.' _

Then soon I realized that all these money and power had turned my mother into something that I never imagined. She became selfish, uncaring and most of all cold-hearted.

And now came the day, all the care I have for my mother is slowly fading away. She had not just turned herself to an uncaring creature but her neglecting actions had also turned me to a person I never wanted to be. She made me afraid to trust anyone for they will just abandon me like what she is doing. The only reason that I still follow her is because of my father. After the beatings I receive from my mother he would be there to tend all the wound and comfort me from all the pain. I love my father so much. He has worked very hard to keep the company at a very high ranking. I feel embarrassed and I know that the only way to repay him is to study hard and when it's time for me to take over the company, I would be more successful than my mother.

But then the time came and I can't take it anymore. Yumiko Amara Lee finally broke down, running away and leaving all the problems she had with her mom behind.

Walking towards her car, Yumiko glanced back at the huge mansion replaying the memory of what just happened. '_My last words to my mother_.'

_Flashback_

I was in my room studying when I heard my name being called. "Miss Yumiko, Miss Yumiko!!" barging in my room was my maid Gina. She is an old woman who took care of me since my mother started not to care for me. She's also the one who comforts me when my father is not around, which is right now. "Your mother has requested for your presence in her office immediately," she said panting, running form my mother's office to my room. "Pease tell her that I'll be coming down."

"As you wish Miss Yumiko…" As soon as Gina left my room I prepared myself for meeting my mother. One thing I learned is that when you have an appointment with

_the _Amelia Lee you must know how to look smart to impress. Slowly making my way to her office, I intend on making her wait. A thought crossed my mind, '_what does she want now? I'm sure she's just going to make me do something I don't want_.'

Finally, I came in front of the door and knocked. A silent command for me to get in came from my mother.

"Ahhh…you finally came my daughter. I was waiting fo-"

"Cut to the chase mom. What do you want me to do now?"

"Okay, since you're very eager to know, it's quite simple really, I'm sure your simple minded head can comprehend this. You'll just have to sign this marriage contract saying that from now on you are engaged to Andrew Murokane and to be married at the right age."

"WHAT!!! You want me to marry that arrogant bastard !!!!"

"YOU WILL FOLLOW WHAT I SAY TO YOU! IT IS FOR THE GOOD OF THE COMPANY!"

After those words left her mouth everything just seemed to stop for me. I'd be lying if I say that didn't hurt. She just proved that she doesn't care anymore. '_Well if that's the case….' _I slowly stand up and silently made my way out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going? You hav-"

She stopped in her words when I did something that I have never done to her before. Giving her a glare made her shut her mouth and it was satisfying. Believe me I have never done that to my mother because I respect her ever though she treats me like a puppet.

As soon as I got to my room, I begin to pack up everything I can bring and called Gina.

"You called Miss Yumiko?"

"Yeah… well I'm leaving and I'm leaving for good. And before you give me any protests, I have already made my decision a long time ago. I was only waiting for the right moment. Well I think that time is now cause I can't take this anymore. My mom just plainly doesn't care, and if she doesn't why stay? I know that you do and my father do but I think that it would be better if me and my mom should just be at separate places. Okay?"

" Yes Miss Yumiko, if that is what you want then I have no choice but to hope that you will take care of your self." She said to me. I can clearly her sadness at every word.

"Thank you Gina. And please give this letter to my father and please take care of him."

I said to her as my only request. "Yes Miss Yumiko, but where will you be staying?" _'Should I tell her? She can be trusted.' _Hesitantly I answered. " I'm sorry Gina but it's best that you do not know for now. Don't worry I'll can to tell you when I'm gonna get my other stuff and when I'm visiting my father. But of course I'll just do that when _she _is not around. Well I think I should get going now. I'll be taking my car. Okay?"

As I make my way out Gina stopped me for a while. "Yumiko, Please take care of your self. I know that you will grow and be successful when you come back."

I never knew how much Gina cared for me. Well she really does cause since my mother stopped bothering about me, she took the responsibility of taking care of me in her own initiative. She gave me one final hug before I completely step out of my room. I closed the door behind me and I could her hear her silent tears because of pure sadness.

As I make my way outside our house, a voice stopped me to continue going out. "So, you're planning on leaving just because you don't want to do a simple thing? You're weak and afraid. You are not fit to be heir to the company!" my mother said emphasizing on me being weak. Then I answered her….

"You know mother, you have turned your self into something I have never imagined. But what troubles me is that you have not just changed your self, but me as well." I said to her in a cold voice that made her just look at me. "You made me trust no one other than the people I love. You made me feel afraid that when I trust someone they'd just abandon me. Like what you did. But I also want to thank you cause you made me completely immune to all the pain I feel. This thing maybe simple to you, but not to me. I 'm leaving and I don't need to explain the reasons of my actions to you. You wouldn't care anyways," I told her in a voice so cold, specially the last part.

"Fine, but need I remind you that when you leave you're turning your back against you're responsibilities as the heir?" she said confidently thinking that she had won. "Oh I never forget that. You made me remember it by heart and I don't intend to forget. I'm leaving because I'm sick and tired of you and when I come back, I'll take over the company and make it better than what you have achieved." I said with an evil smirk on my face and never turning to face her. Amelia Lee was shocked at what she just her coming out from her daughter. She kept this shocked face until I exited my nightmare for the rest of my life.

'_And when I come back, I'll make my father proud.' _I thought to I drive my way to freedom.

_End Flashback_

Yumiko Amara Lee is my name. I'm 16 years old with jet black long hair and a pair of black with a spark silver eyes. I'm the daughter of Amelia and Richard Lee, the owners of the Lee Corporations and I'm their only heir. I'm a girl of high society but wanting a life of simplicity. Now I got my freedom and all I have to do is start working hard so that one day I'll be the best. I'm not power hungry or anything, I just want to prove that I can do things independently and……..

_To be loved………_

* * *

**Yay!!!! chapter 1 **

**I hope you people like the start..!!**

**please review and tell me what you think.**

**you can also give me ideas on how you want the story to be**

**and if you guys have any suggestions.**

**thanks :**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps!!!!**

**Sorry for the long wait on this second chapter!!!**

**Thanks for all those who reviewed and please keep on reading and reviewing on what you think about the story!!!!**

**Okay now on with the story!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Here I am now on my way to my cousin's house. He lives on his own since his parents are traveling around the world. Okay giving a family background, my father and my cousin's mom are siblings, my dad, Raymond and his mom, Mary Anne. His mom got married to the son of the owner of the Kingston enterprises and now he's the heir. When grandfather died, my father was the heir to my grandfather's company so he inherited it and Mary Anne inherited grandfather's two of the three houses and lands grandfather had since she and her husband already had the Kingston Enterprises, but there was no doubt that the Lee Corporations is better. Okay enough with family history in just makes me remember the incident with my so called mother.

Okay my cousin Brooklyn is my only cousin since we are both an only child in our families. He is the only heir of the Kingston enterprises and I'm the only heir to the Lee enterprises and since our life is like that our status is really of high society and people around the world know of our names but the haven't seen our faces, since me and Brooklyn are cousins we will be making our public appearance when I reach the age of 17, _'and that will be months from now.' _

Me and Brooklyn are really close. When we were still little children, we would always play together and spend some time with each other we had no one else so we tend to play with each other. Brooklyn's 2 years older than me so he tends to be a little over protective. He has ginger color hair, as well as a built body in which girls really drool over and believe me, the really do. He's really tall, 6 ft to be exact but most of all he has the most beautiful pair of eyes, a stunning vibrant sky blue color which sparkles every time he smiles. He also lives here in Canada like me but in a different city.

Finally I arrived at the front of his mansion. '_Okay Brooklyn practically owns grandfather's house here in Canada, the one in Russia is owned by his parents. My parents have their own mansion and I own grandfather's mansion in Japan. Okay my mom never allows me to visit my house in Japan and Brooklyn lives on his own, that is so unfair!' _Yumiko thought to herself as she stepped out of her car and hurriedly went and go knock on the door.

"Ahhh, Mistress Yumiko! How nice of you to visit. Please come in," said Antonio as he opened the door for me, taking my luggage and brining them in. "Thanks Antonio," I said to him. Antonio is an old man who is Brooklyn's trusted butler. He has served Brooklyn since my cousin was a baby. He is surely similar to Gina because they both treat us like their own children.

Walking along the halls, I was sure that he was gonna take me to my room here in Brooklyn's house, so following his way there I started to talk. "So Antonio how's my cousin? And where is he? I can definitely tell he's not here due to the lack of noise," giving me his full attention he answered.

"Mater Brooklyn is currently with Miss Eliza. He said that he will be taking her out today."

"Oh so Eliza is back it's been a long time since I've seen her. I hope she had fun on her long trip around the world," I said.

Arriving at the front of my room, I look up to Antonio when he spoke, "Mistress Yumiko, please be honest with me I can tell that from this sudden visit that something went wrong considering that that when you visit you inform my master or my self but his one is unexpected and at 10:00 in the evening you arrive brining quite a lot of clothes and necessities. Am I right mistress?"

"Well Antonio, you are as observant as always, and yes something quite bad happened at home, but right now I don't feel like talking about it," I told him. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Don't worry, I'll tell you when I get better. I'll be going to sleep now, please tell Brooklyn that I'm here when he arrives. Goodnight Antonio and please don't worry, I promise I'm fine," Yumiko assured him. "Well mistress if that is the case I'll be waiting for master Brooklyn's arrival and inform him. Please rest now." He said to her exiting the room.

"Thank you Antonio," Yumiko said as she closed the door behind her.

'_I hope you feel better soon mistress Yumiko!' _were Antonio's thoughts as he was going back to his work and giving Yumiko her desired sleep.

_Later that night_

"Ahh… master Brooklyn, welcome back home," Antonio greeted as he opens the door for Brooklyn to enter. "Are you hungry Mater? Do you want any dinner?" he asked Brooklyn deeply concerned for his health.

"No need Antonio I'm already really tired from today's activities with Eliza, I'll be heading to bed now. Please just prepare food for breakfast tomorrow." Brooklyn said as he was going up the stairs. Stopping at the middle he turned around when Antonio said something.

"What was that Antonio?" he asked Antonio.

"Oh master I just said that mistress Yumiko arrived this evening. She seems troubled, she came unexpected and she has brought quite a lot of clothes for staying for a shot while. I had suspected that something happened with her mother again, please talk to her I'm getting really worried about her. Mistress Yumiko can do anything to her self. Please go to her master Brooklyn, in her state now I doubt that she is asleep." Antonio explained to Brooklyn, Yumiko's current situation and her presence in thin time.

"Don't worry Antonio, I'm sure that my younger cousin is really tired and needs her rest. I'll check up on her now and see if she's still awake or already asleep. You may rest now Antonio and please do not stress too much about Yumiko, she's a strong girl and she can get through with this." Brooklyn assured Antonio and went up to check up on Yumiko.

_Yumiko's room_

I stared at the ceiling of the dark quiet room here in Brooklyn's house. I've been up for about three and a half hours already and I was quite sure that Brooklyn already arrived. And all I've been thinking this whole time was what I'm gonna do to achieve? Well that's easy I just have to go to school. Maybe I'll ask Brooklyn about which school would be best to attend to. I'll be willing to work hard so that I'll be the best and my dad will be proud. '_Sigh! I wanna sleep already! Why can't these thoughts wait until morning.' _As I continue with my thought's I heard a soft knock on my door, and since I don't want to talk to anyone I just stayed in my bed and pretended to sleep.

Brooklyn, opening the door saw his cousin on the bed. He quietly walked up to her and sat beside her bed.

"Yumiko, I know you're awake, please tell me what's going on with you now." Brooklyn asked her softly.

"Sorry Brookie but I really don't want to talk about it. I really feel so sad right now but when I came here I wasn't sad I was full of determination of getting out of that house, maybe because I have to leave my dad with my so called mom. Ugh I wanna sleep now!" whined a now really tired Yumiko.

"Fine Yumiko we will talk tomorrow okay? You have to tell me what happen or else I'll be getting in trouble if something happens to you since you're in my house."

"Fine but can you please leave now Brooklyn, I wanna go t sleep and you're really noisy!"

"What, me noisy you're the one with the problem and you're in my house." argued back the older cousin.

"Humph Fine! ...okay good night Brooklyn," Yumiko said sweetly to her older cousin.

"Good night Yumiko." He said as he plant a kiss at her temples.

"Oh and Brookie…..Thank you,"

Brooklyn smiled at her and exited her room.

_Anytime Yumiko………_

* * *

**hey there!!! thanks for reading this chapter!!!**

**please review and tell me waht you think about the story so far**

**you guys can also give ideas and suggestions on what you want to read about**

**watch out for the other chapters!!!**

**thanks a lot!!!**


	3. Announcement

**author's note**

**hey there readers!!!!**

**i'm really sorry for doing this but i really need your help guys.**

**you see i'm working on two beyblade stories one is this one and and is "pink boy and blue girl"**

**i'm seriusly having no time in doing both so im asking on what stoey you guys want me to do first.**

**if you want this one please review and tell me but if you want the other one which is "pink boy and blue girl"**

**please review in that story...!**

**i'm really sorry that i cant do both!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps!!!!**

**I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter….**

**Well…thanks for the people who voted on what story they want me to do first.**

**And since this story won, I'll be updating it..! **

**Sorry for those who wanted me to update my other story… please don't kill me!**

**As soon as I finish this story…I'll immediately get back to that story…**

**But while you're waiting, please also read this story!!!!**

**Now ….on with this chapter!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As the sun rises, it's warm rays gently enter the dark room of the young girl sleeping on the bed. Yumiko stirred and started to flutter her eyes open as the light hits her pale face. Still a little sleepy, she got out of bed and started to get ready to meet her cousin.

'_Knowing Brooklyn, he'll probably interrogate me as long as he wants just to amuse himself.'_ She thought and continued getting dress. After getting ready, Yumiko went down to have some breakfast.

As soon as she enters the dining room, she saw Brooklyn already there drinking his coffee with Antonio standing there waiting for orders.

"Good morning Mistress Yumiko. What would you like to have for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs please."

"As you wish Mistress." Antonio then left to get her some food.

"So cousin of mine, are you gonna tell me now what happened that you are so upset and decided to ran away from home?" Brooklyn said in a calm manner. And at last the dreaded question was asked and now Yumiko has to answer.

"Well the thing is I left home, I left for good, and I'm not coming until I'm ready to take on the company." Yumiko said to Brooklyn as he listens intently.

"I left because mother is making me marry a stranger and said that it would me for the better of the company. She did not even consider my feeling about the matter." She continued.

"So why are you feeling sad now?"

"I don't know. I'm really confused about what I feel. I don't know. I feel sad, lonely and at the same time happy." Yumiko said to Brooklyn with her head low and her eyes covered by her hair. Some how she thinks that by doing that she may be able to hide her eyes from Brooklyn's, while he notices that her cousin is trying to her eyes due to a shameful answer.

"You're sad because what your mother has done hurt you, even though you will never admit that because she has been teaching you to be immune to these kinds of emotions and feelings. You're also lonely because of the fact that you left your father alone with your mother and you don't know what may happen to him because he is not aware that you are here. Lastly, you're happy because you're finally free. No one is dictating your life and telling you what to do and what not to do. You can do whatever you want and no body gets hurt." Yumiko just stared as Brooklyn explained.

"But what do you mean that I have to be immune to emotions and feelings?" Yumiko asked.

"Well cousin, since you are heir, you are expected not to be soft towards people. Because once that figure out what your weaknesses are, they might exploit it and use it against you."

"And how do you know these things?"

"Simple…I've experienced it. And I know you more than what you think." Brooklyn looked up at her and smiled. "I also know that in times like these, the best solution is to go out for some ice cream."

As soon as Yumiko heard the word ice cream, she immediately brighten up her mood.

"Awww Brooklyn, thank you so much!" she said to him with a wide smile. Brooklyn returned the smile as Antonio returned with Yumiko's Food.

"I take it that you have resolved your problem Mistress Yumiko." Antonio said.

"Well, since my older cousin was on his knees begging and pleading for me to tell him, I gave in and told him what happened." Yumiko said acting all innocent and everything.

"Uh no I didn't." said the quiet Brooklyn.

"Yes you did, yes you did, yes you did, yes you did, YES YOU DID!" said Yumiko in a very childish manner.

"Ah Mistress Yumiko, your sarcasm and mischievous attitude can surely get on Master Brooklyn's temper." Said Antonio seeing as his Master was twitching. As Brooklyn twitch even more, Yumiko laughed even more.

"Aw I know Antonio, and that's why Brookie loves me so much. Right Brookie?" she asked looking at Brooklyn and giving him a warm hug at the side since he's seated.

Sighing, Brooklyn pulled his beloved cousin down so that she is seating on his lap and returning the hug. He can never be mad at Yumiko. He just loves her too much to let those kinds of emotions get in the way. And he knows what his cousin has been through. Her mother didn't fill her with love, her father tries but somehow it's just not enough and since Yumiko doesn't have any siblings, no one is giving her enough love and comfort. Except maybe for her maid Gina, but that's besides the point.

'_Don't worry cousin of mine. I'll take care of you!'_

"Yeah sure, just Yumiko stop calling me Brookie. It doesn't sound good." Brooklyn requested his cousin. "Oh sure…Brookie." But Yumiko, being …well Yumiko she'll tease her cousin.

"Yumiko, if you don't stop we're not going out for some ice cream." Brooklyn threatened.

"No! Brooklyn… you can't do that! I'm depressed remember and you know that ice cream is the best comfort you can get!" Complained Yumiko as she explain to her cousin the importance of ice cream when you're depressed and angry.

"If you eat now and finish your breakfast, I promise we're going to get some ice cream." He said to her. "Fine but you promised. Okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah, now eat" Brooklyn said in a commanding tone.

"Humph! Meanie"

"Why thank you my dear cousin."

As the day continues, sarcasm and laughter floated in the air of the Kingston house hold as the two cousins and their butler ate breakfast.

_**In Japan**_

****

Big marble made walls covered a three story high house or more like mansion with it's iron gates closed and opens only to those who are acquainted to the owners. The stairs that leads to the main door were maid of solid rock that was varnished to make it so shiny that you could see your reflection in it. Big wooden doors, painting covered walls, expensive furniture, rare antiques and rooms that even elephants can fit. Who wouldn't want this life of luxury?

But despite so much riches they have, two boys were lazying around the living room doing nothing but getting bored out of their minds.

"So Kai, any plans you have before summer ends?" a red-head guy with beautiful cerulean blue eyes said trying to start a conversation with his companion. "Tala, If you're thinking of going to another bar, then I'm not coming. Do you know how many Bars we've been this summer? It really bets boring when all we do is go to stupid bars," complained a two toned hair guy refer to as Kai.

"Well, you're in a bad mood." Whispered Tala so that Kai wouldn't hear him, but luck wasn't on his side and caused him to receive one of Kai's deadly glares.

"Man you need a girl. But the problem is how can you get a girl when you don't even go out to look for one?' scolded Tala.

"Tala, I don't want to get a girl. I don't _need_ a girl. They'll just be in the way. And they're weak, too emotional." Kai said without so much emotion on his face.

"Kai my friend, you're only saying that cause you never had a girlfriend before."

"Tala shut up!"

"You know what, enough with this. Let's go to this new bar. The guys will be waiting for us there." Tala said to his friend, and Kai having nothing better to do, finally gave in and went with his red-head friend.

"Hn.. fine."

'_Damn that Tala! I don't even wanna go to a stupid bar today. Stupid girls and their effects to that stupid red head!!' _Kai said in his mind.

Tala Volkov: Ladies man God

Kai Hiwatari: Hot quiet Loner….

_**Back to Canada**_

****

After a quite eventful breakfast, Yumiko and Brooklyn decided to walk to the park and have some ice cream and catch up with each other.

As they reach the park, Yumiko walk straight to the ice cream stand and ordered her ice cream. After having a hard time trying to figure out what flavor to get, Brooklyn ended up with getting chocolate flavor and Yumiko, getting vanilla with sprinkles.

"Yumiko, you already told me why you left now what do you wanna do?" Brooklyn asked as they went to sit on the swings in the park. He looked at his cousin and his expressions sadden. He hated the times when Yumiko is feeling sad or upset. He hates seeing her like this because it makes him feel guilty for not doing anything to stop it when he knew why she is feeling this way. He knows that her mother is the one who is causing her this pain and sadness, but he can't do anything about that. All he can do is be her pillar of support and watch as his beloved cousin sit and let out silent tears that always soak his shirt to the skin. He hated these things so he's always trying to make her feel loved so that she won't feel neglected. Yumiko isn't vulnerable, in fact she is very strong for taking in all those accusations her mother says to her even though they're not true. She proved that she's strong because she endured the pain of being hit when she has not done anything wrong. She proved that she's strong because she never complained asked God why she has to go though all these pain.

"I want to study and soon take over the family company when I'm ready." Yumiko answered Brooklyn simply.

"But, I can't stay at your place for a long time. My parents know that I would go straight to you when I have problems. I have to look for a place far away from here so that they won't bother me, especially my mom, "said Yumiko with a sigh. The only problem she had now was where to stay. She can't stay at Brooklyn's place since her mom would come barging in and will be demanding her to go home.

'H_ome, where can I find one of those?' _

"I can't think of anything!" Yumiko shouted as she starts to get frustrated of thinking. After a few minutes, Brooklyn finally voiced out the results of his intense concentration of thinking.

"Wait! I know where!" said Brooklyn with so much enthusiasm present in his voice.

"Well where?"

"Patience my dear cousin is a virtue."

"Yeah, whatever, I know that already, now tell me where!"

Yumiko glared at his laughing cousin. _'Why the hell is he laughing? Is there anything amusing in the situation we're having now'_

"Brooklyn" Yumiko started. "Would you care to enlighten me on what you find that is very amusing? Oh please do share your thoughts," she said as if speaking in a business like manner.

"Oh nothing. I just can't believe that the thought of this place has never crossed your mind." Brooklyn replied.

"Well…are you gonna tell me where now?" asked Yumiko as if speaking to a five-year-old child.

"Wait for a while," said Brooklyn as he laughed his head of at this amusing thought that never crossed the mind of his confused younger cousin.

"Brooklyn…any minute now?" asked Yumiko with her patience really getting thin.

"Okay…I'm ready now."

"Finally"

"Okay the place is……….."

* * *

**Hi to you all happy people!!!!**

**sorry for the weirdness but I'm just**

**really happy that I finally finished another chapter**

**of this story!!!**

**thank you to you all who have read and reviewed !!!**

**keep on reading and reviewing!!!**

**If you have any suggestions on how you**

**want the story to be, you guys can tell me**

**and I'll find a way to put your request **

**in the story!!**

**Read and Review!!**

**Love yah all!!!**

**: darkxXxflames**


End file.
